Pushing Me Away
by Yami Arike
Summary: Songfic, using lyrics from Linkin park's "Pushing Me Away" on the Reanimation album. Duo angsts over how he can't have Heero... but Heero proves him wrong.


*sighs* I do not own Gundam Wing, and if I did, I'd find out why Heero loves spandex.  
Anyway... another Gundam Wing ficcie, a songfic ^_^ with lyrics from Linkin Park's  
"Pushing Me Away" off the Reanimation album... that song applies to a lot of yaoi relationships...  
enjoy!  
  
  
  
PUSHING ME AWAY   
  
Duo growled in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall.  
when I look into your eyes there is nothing there to see  
Rage emanated from his body, and he clenched his teeth.  
nothing but my own mistake staring back at me  
'Why? Why him?' he thought angrily, removing his fist and slumping against the wall.  
......I've lied to you.......  
Hot tears sprang up in his eyes. He began to shake.  
this is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
Duo let out a low, racking sob, vision blurred by his distress.  
everything falls apart.. even the people who never frown eventually break down  
"Heero..." he whispered, closing his eyes.  
everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
Two simple words.. Heero Yuy. The Japanese pilot had been Duo's object of affectous attention since they had met.  
the sacrifice is never knowing...  
But there was one problem.. the attraction wasn't mutual.  
why I stayed when you just push away no matter what you see you're still so blind to me..  
Everytime he tried, every time he made an advance, Heero pushed him farther and farther away.  
I've tried like you to do everything you want to do  
"Damn him.." Duo sobbed, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
this is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
And after Trowa and Quatre had paired off, Duo thought Heero would come to about their realationship.  
everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down  
"Not a chance in hell." Heero had vowed. Duo felt anger rising again. Why can't he just accept how things were?  
everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time to watch it all unwind  
Duo felt the gentle touch. Someone was tracing his brow, and he had a very good idea who.  
"Keep your eyes closed." came the command from the psychotic boy, and Duo obeyed. His suspicions were confirmed.  
the sacrifice is never knowing...  
Heero's strong fingers brushed away all the tears Duo had shed over him.  
"No more crying." He said, inhaling the honeyed breath coming from the God of Death.  
why I stayed when you just push away no matter what you see you're still so blind to me  
"Omae wa ore no mondo da, Shinigami." Heero whispered, pressing his lips firmly against the other's. Duo yelped but was quieted as Heero's tongue met his in a slow, gentle slide. He melted as Heero's hands undid his jacket and shirt, spreading out over his chest.  
when I look into your eyes there is nothing there to see  
The twin combination of Heero's tongue and hands made Duo give out a contented moan. For so long he wanted this, to have that mouth on his and those hands ravishing his body.  
nothing but my own mistake staring back at me  
The Japanese pilot broke away for air, staring with wonder at the expression on his koi's face. Koibito. That word would suit Shinigami for now. Duo was breathtaking, his cheeks flushed, biting his lip, waiting and quivering in anticipation for what Heero did with him next.  
asking why........  
A tug in Heero's stomach ached to see those violet eyes that pierced his soul like fire and sent ice up his spine open wide at his prescence.  
"Duo.. look at me.." he commanded, his voice husky and laden with passion. Duo obeyed, looking drowsily at him. A small smile creeped up his face.  
"Ai shiteru, Heero." he admitted, looking down at the floor. Heero pounced on him, gripping the American's shoulders as he kissed down his neck. Duo groaned and arched his body up, trying to fulfill the need that had enveloped his mind for so long.  
the sacrifice..  
Betraying thoughts trickled into Duo's mind... was Heero sure he wanted to do this? And what about what he said, that Duo "belonged to him"?  
"Heero.. don't do anything you're going to.. regret.." he panted. Heero stopped, moving up and pressing his sweaty forehead against Duo's.  
"Ai shiteru, Duo." Heero declared, heavy Prussian blue eyes dark with desire. His lips brushed Duo's, sending jolts of pleasure straight to both boy's groins. However, Heero pulled away, re-clothing Duo who was confused.  
the sacrifice is never knowing..  
"We can wait," Heero explained, "we have plenty of time. It's just that I know Quatre and Trowa will be back at any minute."  
"Don't you want them to know?" Duo asked, his eyes a shadowy haze of abated lust.  
why I stayed when you just push away no matter what you see you're still so blind to me...  
"They will find out eventually." Heero replied vaguely, leaning once more to embrace Duo Maxwell. He slipped his arms tight against his koi's waist, as if he never wanted to let go.  
why I stayed when you just push away no matter what you see you're still so blind to me..  
"Nobody shall touch you until they've killed me first." Heero vowed. Duo smiled and returned the hug, snuggling into the warmth one only finds in a lover's embrace.  
  
--end--- 


End file.
